


Ride

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 50 followers celebration [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 50 follower celebration, F/M, Tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my third request from my 50 followers celebration<br/>Request: Sam and/or Dean x Reader with prompts #8 and #20<br/>Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchesters, You<br/>Word count: 500<br/>Warnings: a tiny bit of language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, it was actually really hard to come up with a way to work these two prompts into one thing. @moonstonemystyk, I hope you like it. I’m sorry its so short. Also, just as a sidebar, I grew up in Virginia and so the only amusement park I am really familiar with is Kings Dominion, which is why I chose to use the ride I did.

“Aw, come on,” you said, playfully smacking Dean’s arm. “ **Carpe Diem.** ” You turned towards him and looked back and forth between his and Sam’s wary faces. They were looking up over your head, staring down your favorite roller coaster, the [Intimidator 305](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.coasterimage.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F05%2Fintimidator-11.jpg&t=YjliZjg4MmVhMDQzM2M1OTg0NDEyYWZiYTExOWRjZjUzODAxZThhNixTbDVUME9WNA%3D%3D). “ **Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary!** All that happy horseshit.” You were grinning wildly, the adrenaline junkie in you itching to get on the ride. Dean already looked a little green around the gills.

“So, let me get this straight,” Sam started, pointing up at the ride, “that thing goes so fast that people black out on it, and you want us to get on it?” You nodded, giggling. Dean threw his best bitch face in your direction. “I don’t want to black out, this does not seem like a good idea, Y/N?”

“You guys suck!” you exclaimed. “I didn’t want to go to that stupid history museum when we had our last vacation, but I went anyway. And you, Dean, dragged me to see the dumbass World’s Biggest Ball of Yarn. You owe me! Both of you!”

“ **What kind of fuckery is this** , Y/N?” Dean asked. “We’re going to die on that thing.”

“No one is going to die, Dean. Stop being so dramatic. Come on, get on with me. I promise I will never ask you for anything ever again!” You cried, grabbing his arms and giving him your best impression of Sam’s puppy dog eyes. You jumped for joy when he and Sam both rolled their eyes and Dean muttered something under his breath. You skipped off toward the line, ahead of the boys.

When you finally reached the front of the line, and the ride attendant walked back and forth, checking to make sure everyone was securely strapped into the ride, you were practically bubbling over with excitement. Sam barely fit on the ride, and you laughed at him. You laughed even harder through the ride as the adrenaline flooded you, and you listened to Dean screaming like little girl at your side.

You climbed off the ride and made your way back down into the park. “See, I told you it was awesome!” You turned around to face the boys again. Sam was laughing, but Dean looked a little sick.

“Well, I didn’t black out,” Sam said, “and it was actually pretty fun.” Dean glared at him.

“You’re looking a little green around the gills, Dean,” you said, a little concerned but mostly trying not to laugh at him. The big tough hunter who couldn’t handle one extreme amusement park ride.

“Bathroom,” he said. You pointed him in the right direction and he practically sprinted toward it saying, “I’m gonna be sick.” You and Sam laughed.

No way you were ever going to let Dean live this one down.


End file.
